Gom Gom/Tecniche circostanziali
Throughout the series, Luffy is often faced with opponents that require unusual methods to defeat. For this reason, he sometimes adopts certain "forms" aside from his "Gear" forms intended to enable him to defeat those enemies. However, some of these forms are simply cosmetic and do not involve his Devil Fruit powers in any way, such as Afro Luffy, giving him no actual physical advantages whatsoever. Mizu Luffy In the fight with Crocodile, the leader of Baroque Works, Luffy used a barrel filled with water, in order to weaken Crocodile and make him vulnerable by disabling his ability to use his sand-morphing ability. With this Luffy could coat his appendages with water and use water-supported attacks against Crocodile along with a plan to soak Crocodile completely with water. However upon realizing the barrel and it's contents were in too much danger from Crocodile's attacks, Luffy later drains the entire barrel of water, becoming . Though at first glance the form looks idiotic and somewhat flawed as he had trouble keeping the water down (to the point of causing even the enemy Nico Robin to burst out laughing), it allowed Luffy to safely store the water and spit it out at Crocodile for use. Luffy stayed in this form until he was completely dried up by Crocodile. Afro Luffy During the Long Ring Long Land Arc, Luffy had to face Foxy in the final event, Combat. Beforehand, he got to choose what he would wear for the fight. Usop, who was with him, spotted a big black afro, and had Luffy wear it. Thus, was born. Usopp claims that the afro gives Luffy extra power. While donning the afro, Luffy also donned boxing shorts, boxing gloves, some type of straps on his feet, and had a temporary tattoo of a flaming skull and cross-bones on his chest. While wearing the afro, Luffy also tends to say things such as "Hell yeah!". Although only Nami and possibly Zoro think that it does not help anything, the others say "Because of the afro..." is how he gets more powerful (but they might be joking or just playing along). Although this form only appears once in the original manga, Afro Luffy returns again in a filler episode. When Foxy tries to get his ship and crew back, he is forced to ask for Luffy's help. When doing so, he hands over the afro he had before, and Luffy uses it to fight. Nightmare Luffy Before his fight against Gekko Moriah and Oars during the Thriller Bark Arc, the Rolling Pirates helped Luffy become temporarily stronger by infusing him the power of one hundred shadows that were separated from their owners by Moriah's use of the Kage Kage no Mi. This enabled Luffy to become . With Luffy's strong spirit, he was able to contain one hundred shadows within him when most normal people could only contain two or three. In this form, Luffy was several times bigger than his normal self and his skin turned completely blue. He was roughly the same size as Moriah and his body was similar to Chopper in Heavy Point. Luffy also talked differently, losing his usual carefree tone and instead speaking with a grim seriousness. As Luffy possesses the Gomu Gomu no Mi, he is made of rubber and is thus able to stretch his fists to increase his range and attack momentum. By being further augmented by the 100 shadows, all of his normal techniques are further increased, enough to topple even Oars. While in this form, Luffy was capable of using the combined strength and skills of the shadows within him. With this strength, Luffy was even capable of stopping a giant Gomu Gomu no Rifle attack delivered by Oars with one hand and deliver massive attacks onto the zombie behemoth. Because one of the shadows belonged to a swordsman, Luffy also gained the ability of fighting with swords, something he never knew before. He also appears to be able to move at an incredible speed, having safely snatched up both Nami and Usopp away from a rampaging Oars and it was only when Luffy made his presence known did Oars and Moriah learn about it. This form however only lasted for ten minutes. After that, all of the shadows within Luffy returned to their original owners. Navigazione en:Gomu Gomu no Mi/Situational Techniques Categoria:Schede